Rosepetal in Wonderland
by Spottedstream
Summary: You all know the movie Alice in Wonderland from 2010. Well, When Rosepetal is brought to this magical land she discovers that not everything is what it seems. Follow her journey of courage and hope. Can she defeat the evil Red Queen and her beast?
1. Chapter 1

**Rosepetal in Wonderland (2010 movie)**

**A.N: I know some of the family is not right like Mapleshade being Breezepelt's mom and Mapleshade is Whitewing's sister but PLEASE remember this is a FANTASY and FAKE story.**

**Team PEETA! Thanks buh bye.**

**Allegiances **

Alice – Rosepetal

Alice's big sister – Hazeltail

Alice's crazy aunt – Leafpool

White rabbit – Whitestorm

Dodo Bird – Brackenfur

Mad hatter – Foxleap

March hare – Thornclaw

Caterpillar – Bumblestripe

Red queen – Mapleshade

White queen - Whitewing

Tweedledee and Tweedledum – Dovewing and Ivypool

Cheshire cat – Brambleclaw

Dormouse - Hollyleaf

Charles Kingsleigh – Breezepelt

Charles's mother – Mapleshade

Alice's mom – Daisy

Alice's big sisters' "lover" – Thornclaw

**Red queen followers-**

Thistleclaw – 2nd in command

Darkstripe

Breezepelt

Tigerstar

Hawkfrost

Brokentstar

Antpelt

Clawface

Shredtail

Snowtuft

Silverhawk

Maggottail

Blossomfall

Hawkhearts

Birchfall

Ivypool (SPY)

**White queen followers- **

All the Starclan cats.

All the warriors not mentioned above (RED QUEEN FOLLOWERS)

+ Ivypool

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny day and Windclan was holding a daylight gathering. Windclan and Thunderclan had an idea of how the two clans can come together…

"Hello! Welcome to Windclan territory. There is prey over there and some resting spots there and a place you can play and talk to others there." Onestar spoke in a loud voice, pointing to the spots with his tail.

"Rosepetal!" My big half-sister Hazeltail called.

"Hi Hazeltail." I greeted, lowering my head.

She returned the greeting and asked "Do you wanna come with me to the spot that we can play and talk?" "Sure" I answered.

We walked over there and noticed some cats playing a game.

"Hazeltail! You wanna be my partner for the game?" Thornclaw asked?

My sister nodded and left.

I sat down watching the game.

"Hi Rosepetal!" Dovewing said as she and her sister, Ivypool, came to me.

They giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Oh-" "Nothing" They finished each other's sentence. "Tell me or I'll tell Firestar that you snuck out to meet a Shadowclan warrior. I made that up.

"How'd you know!" Dovewing questioned with a horrified look on her face.

**SHE SNUCK OUT OF CAMP TO MEET A SHADOWCLAN WARRIOR! I made that up! **

"We over heard that Onestar and Firestar want to join clans by getting you to be mates with Breezepelt." Ivypool quickly whispered.

"What!" I said in shock.

Hazeltail noticed this and left the game.

"Why'd you tell her!" She shooed them away.

"You knew?" I felt hurt my own sister didn't tell me! "Yes, that's one of the reasons for the daylight gathering today. And you must be his mate! You don't want to end up like poor aunt Leafpool, all alone. Do you?" My sister pointed out.

I felt sad for aunt Leafpool after all she did fall in love but it didn't end to well and now she's an ugly, depressed old hag.

"I guess not…" I answered.

She nodded and left.

**This can't be happening! I recently became a warrior!**

"Psst." A white cat wearing a suit, with rabbit-like ears hissed.

"Psst." He hissed again.

"What?" I whispered.

"Follow me." He mewed and hopped into the forest.

I started padding to the forest when Firestar called a meeting between all clans.

Padding to the gathering place I heard something familiar.

"I love you." The tom said.

"Thornclaw?" I questioned.

**Who is that with him? Is that… Blossomfall!**

"Is that Blossomfall?" I asked. "Why are you not with Hazeltail?"

"Umm… No reason just umm saying hi to Blossomfall." He replied.

"That's not what I heard." I spat. "If I catch you two together again I will tell Hazeltail and she will never be your mate again." I added with a hiss.

He nodded his head vigorously. Blossomfall had a look of jealousy.

"I thought you loved me." She whispered as I walked away.

As we gathered to the largest blossom tree Onestar called Breezepelt to the tree and talked to him. Mapleshade, Breezepelt's "mother" came up to me with a large, friendly and forced smile.

"I just know you two will get along just fine. Remember my Breezy is allergic to fish and crows and twoleg food that has this orange color and holes in it (CHEESE). Only feed him rabbits, mice, pheasants, voles, sparrows and pigeons. Only in emergencies will he eat medicine." She commanded.

I nodded.

**Breezy? Ha hah. Breezy. Ha. Ok why am I thinking to myself? Falalalalala Sing a happy song. Falalalalala Smurf the whole day long. Wait! Where did I learn that song? Doesn't matter. I should start listening to the leaders. **

"As some of you may know. Thunderclan and Windclan shall truce together by getting to cats to become mates." Onestar announced.

"What if the two cats chosen do not agree with this!" Foxleap questioned. Hope in his eyes.

"They have no choice!" Blackstar growled.

"Blackstar. This is none of your business but he is right. We have a chance to truce together. I'm sorry if you do not agree with this. But think of the future." Firestar mewed.

**Why is Firestar the most annoying leader here?** I thought.

"Breezepelt is the tom we have chosen." Onestar mewed.

"Rosepetal is the she-cat we chose." Firestar announced.

"At least it's a pretty she-cat." Breezepelt mewed under his breath to another Windclan camp.

**Pretty? He thinks I'm pretty?**

"Psst." The white tom from earlier reappeared. "Follow me!" He hissed.

"O-O.K" I stuttered. Once again I was about to follow him but Breezepelt came up to me.

"Come with me." He mewed hardly.

"I-I" I began.

He gave me a harsh look. I started walking towards him.

I thought for a moment.

"I'll be right back." I mewed and hurried away before he could say something.

"Psst!" The cat mewed again. "Follow me." He commanded.

I hurried through the forest. Not caring to see where we are going.

I noticed he disappeared after a few moments.

"Where are you?" I cried.

I padded around before going to a tree stump. Just as I was about to sit down the ground gave way.

"Help!" I screamed. "Somebody help me!" I repeated. Starting to panic I clawed the walls of the hole. I looked down to see how deep it is.

It never ended!

"Help me! Please somebody! He-AAAAAAA!" I screamed as I started to fall down the pit of doom.

I stopped screaming after I noticed that I slowed down. **How is this possible! I'm falling slowly!**

**What is that!**

I wondered as a large black object with white blocks fell before me. (PIANO)

It seemed like hours before I finally landed. "Ouch." I grunted before getting up.

"Well its looks like its-AAA!" I screamed as I fell of the top of the den.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

Then I saw a small doorway. It was too small for me too fit in it but it looked like the other side had light.

I walked around the large den before finding a small mouse that said "Eat Me".

So I did.

As I took a bite I started getting bigger and bigger before my head touched the top of the den.

I noticed a golden object that looked like it could open the door. So I picked it up in my mouth and dropped it in front of the door.

Beside of where I found that shiny gold thing I found a rabbit and quickly took a bite out of it.

I started getting smaller and smaller. And when I was small enough to open the door, I did so.

As I walked through the door and as I came out, I entered a field. Not just any field but a purple field. The sky was light blue and the flowers were humongous.

I turned my gaze to the creature that I followed to this magical land.

"Welcome to Wonderland."

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Who your fav. Character so far?**

**Im soo sad. One of my pet birds died…**

**R.I.P Angel  
**

**WAAAAAAAAAA**

**REVIEW PLEASE X 99999999999999999**

**If you don't the Red Queen will get you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I kinda imagine them as humans, but if you imagine them as cats, be my guest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

"Where?" I asked.

"Wonderland." The white cat with the rabbit like ears and suit repeated.

"Wonderland." The bird like cat mewed.

"Brackenfur?" **The cat resembled to him, **I thought.

"No! I'm the Dodo bird." Brackenfur piped.

**The Dodo bird? Whats that. **

"I'm Tweedledum!" Dovewing added.

"No! I'm Tweedledum, you're Tweedledee!" Ivypool stated.

The two sisters started arguing loudly and pushing each other.

"Ignore them. My name is Whitestorm and I am the result of a rabbit and a cat." Whitestorm mewed.

"Why do you where that?" I asked.

"My suit? Oh because I like it. Don't judge me!" He wailed. Whitestorm hid behind Brackenfur shivering with fear.

"OH NO!" Whitestorm suddenly gasped and got up. "I'm late!" He mewed loudly.

"For what?" The 'dodo' asked

He ignored my question and started to jump around.

"I'm LATE!" He repeated loudly.

"For what?" He asked again.

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late."

"For what?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"Why?" He started.

"Don't even." I spat, "Just tell me why you're late." I sighed.

"The red queen will torture me if I'm late."

"Or worse, kill you." Brackenfur/Dodo Bird added.

"Well that's comforting." He replied.

"Who's the red queen?" I asked.

"She's only the most evil queen of all the land, she would kill anyone who crosses her path." A squeak came from a bush.

A mouse came out of the bush.

"Wait, you can talk?" I asked

"Well- DUH!" The mouse had a 'know it all' face. "I heard she's after you."

"Me?" Whitestorm asked.

"NO! Her, 'smart one'" He said sarcastically.

**A.N Everyone at my school says smart one sarcastically when a person is being stupid.**

"Oh." He frowned, "Wait, does the red queen want to kill Rosepetal?" He asked.

"Yuppers." The mouse answered.

He smiled, "At least its not me."

"Hey!" I spat.

"What?"

"Ugh. Nevermind."

"Hi there-" A voice called.

"How are you?" Another voice finished.

"Dovewing? Ivypool?" I asked.

"No its Tweedle Dee-" Dovewing said.

"And Tweedle Dum." Ivypool added.

"Just call me Mouse." The mouse said.

"Okay, Mouse." I smiled awkwardly.

"We must take her to the blue caterpillar." The dodo bird said.

"The blue caterpillar? How do we get to him?" I asked.

"It is a long and hard journey through the desert then the evil jungle filled with vicious monsters and horrific beasts!" He replied.

"Actually its right over there." Mouse pointed to a gazebo.

We walked towards the gazebo and inside I saw someone familiar.

"Bumblestripe? Why are you blue?" I asked.

He grabbed his cigar and smoked. He put it down and said, "I'm not Bumblestripe. I am Absolem the blue caterpillar.

Who are you?"

"I am Rosepetal."

"Hardly" He said.

"Okay…"

"Show her the Oraculum."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a calendar for the past, present and future." He explained, "Show her Frabjous Day."

The white rabbit nodded and motioned for me to come. I peered at the paper and saw… me!

"That's me! But, what am I doing?" I asked.

"Slaying the Jabberwocky. The Jabberwocky is a dark and mysterious beast that works for the red queen." The Dodo said.

"Slaying… the… Jabberwocky?" I repeated, dazed, "How?"

"I don't know, but it will happen." Tweedledee said.

"And soon." Tweedledum added.

"I can't kill a Jabberwocky." I stated.

"Like a said. You're. Hardly. Rosepetal." Grunted while turning around to face the other way.

I twitched my ears because I heard something.

"Whats that?" I asked.

The mouse stared into the forest for a minute. "RUN!" He shouted, "It's the Bandersnatch and the queens knights!" He added before running the opposite direction of the forest.

I followed and heard a loud roar. I looked behind to see a humongous creature. It saw me and ran towards where I was standing, I closed my eyes and tensed, ready for the end. I felt a scratch and was prepared for more. Then… The creature let out a roar of pain and I opened my eyes to see that Mouse has stabbed the Bandersnatch's eye out.

"RUN!" He ordered.

I did so. I started running faster and caught up to the twins who were ahead of me. I looked back to see that the Dodo bird and the White rabbit were captured. I let out a sigh and walked away, the twins walking closely behind me. We walked for hours in a dry, dead forest. We didn't know which way we were going. A screech was heard, I looked up to see a big, scary bird flying, an evil glint in its eyes. "

The JuJub Bird!" The twins screamed in fear.

The evil bird ducked down and so did I, its sharp talons grabbing the twins instead of me.

"Give them back!" I cried. The bird screeched and flew towards the direction of the setting sun. I ran after it, stopping shortly.

"Come…back." I whispered, exhausted.

I gathered all the strength I had left and walked towards a dark and shady forest. As I entered the forest, the last of my strength faded away.

I fainted.

* * *

"Wake up." I groaned.

"Wake up!" A voice yelled.

I looked up to see a cat with a large, creepy smile.

"Hello. I'm the Cheshire Cat." His grin growing.


End file.
